Caesura
by SnowyRefuge
Summary: Jackie has two big goals. 1: Be a famous bassist. 2: Go on a Pokémon journey. She's just about to make that second dream come true, but at what price? Follows Pokémon: Heart Gold. Nuzlocke!


**Glossary:**

**Caesura: A break or pause in music, unaffected by the rest of the music's measure system, that lasts for as long as the player wishes.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**An Excerpt from The Clearest Haze's newest album, Narrow Sight:**

Hey, this is Cam Nelson, vocalist to the band we all know as The Clearest Haze, or, to most of our fans, TCH. In recognition of our second ever album that's being sold in the markets, I would like to get a few things cleared up before we get to talking about the actual music that we're releasing.

There's been a lot of confusion on the topic of who's been writing our songs lately, and I feel obligated to tell all of you that, contrary to popular belief, it is neither I, nor Mel (who has been serving as our lead guitarist), that writes the lyrics. We simply have never had the capability, nor inspiration, to write out what we feel in words.

Then there's Jackie.

As our bassist, Jacqueline Carmichael has been a faithful and loyal member to our band, and devotes all of her time between us and her family. What most people don't know is that, although I write up most of the music notes and harmonies and such, Jackie is the person that comes up with our lyrics.

And, to those who do know why, they tend to get confused. Our drummer, Foster, had lost several family members (including his best friend and cousin Dell, and his older brother Kennedy) while growing up, so, to most, it would make more sense for _him_ to make all of our songs, most of which center around hope, despair, and death. However, Foster has never been the type of person to channel out his emotions through words. He, himself, admits that he "can't write worth shit".

Adding into even more confusion, there have been no records of Jackie ever losing a close human friend or family member before, so what, you may be asking, makes her so capable of speaking about death, and so fluently, too? I've brought Jackie here to help explain to you why she's such a good musician and songwriter.

_Uh, hi… Well, there's a really long story as to why I write about what I write about, but I suppose you don't want me to be writing out an entire novel, so I'll tell you the short version:_

_When I was fourteen, I went on a Pokémon adventure._

_Now, I know what some of you older people that have never once considered journeying may be thinking: "Why the _hell_ would she do that? Pokémon journeys are stupid, dangerous, and only result in death!" But let me tell you, I was a kid when I decided that I wanted to be a Pokémon master, and I had no idea how much of a horrific, yet eye-opening, experience it was going to be._

_My best friend's grandparents ran the Pokémon daycare that sits outside of Goldenrod, so I got to play with Pokémon a lot, growing up. Lyra and I would take a trip over there every Friday, and then, after hours upon hours of playing, we would sit down while her grandmother served us a fresh a batch of cookies and milk, and watch the sun set beyond the horizon. _

_And then, on the very same Christmas that I got my very first bass guitar, she came knocking on my door, holding a little Marill that she had gotten as a present._

_She went on and on after that, telling me about how much love and care that she would raise that Marill, which she had named Bubbles, and how, when she was older, they would travel Johto together. I became incredibly jealous and, from that point on, I swore to Arceus that I would someday become not only a famous bassist, but a Pokémon master._

_But I procrastinated and procrastinated so much that, by the time I was fourteen, I had almost forgotten all about that second dream of mine. I was only thankful that Lyra was a good enough friend to stand by me and keep reminding me: "You've got to get your Pokémon… Fourteen is the deadline… You need to get your Pokémon soon or the chance will be gone…"_

_While looking back on it, I realize that there were so many things that I did wrong, so many moments where one small mistake completely messed me up. And that's the hard part. Because once you slip up, there's no going back. There were points where I wanted to quit; there were points were I cried; and there were many more points where I wanted to blame someone else. But I couldn't do that; I couldn't keep pushing my own mistakes onto a person that wasn't at fault._

_Anger is a terrible, powerful thing, and as much as I would like to say that I didn't use it, I did. _That_ is where my lyrical inspiration comes from._

_I'm getting too in-depth and taking up all the space on our pamphlet now; sorry. I probably bored a few of you, but for those of you who are interested in learning more about my journey, you could take what I've just said as a preview to my recently published book, _Caesura_. I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to dig it up somewhere in a bookstore, but if you can't, feel free to visit TCH's website, where we're selling multiple copies._

_I'll turn this back over to Cam, now._

Thanks, Jackie. Anyway, I'd also like to talk about…

…

* * *

**Caesura**

**By: Snowy Refuge**


End file.
